Many gadgets are used as exercise devices. They range from the complex pulley type devices to simple weights. By contrast, this device is profoundly simple but it is able to be installed or stored without the troubles normally associated with weights. The device is resilient, increasing the force required by the user, and thereby accomodates a number of exercise gradations. A small force can be exerted by the user when he exercises his biceps while larger muscles are opposed by larger forces in different exercises. The variety of exercises known is unlimited and each presumable must be encountered at different levels of difficulty. This device easily achieves this.
The device is easy to store. It can be rolled or looped and put in a shallow place and is flexible. The weight is minimal, thereby permitting it to be carried by a traveler.
The type of exercise required is favorable to good muscle tone. The force required to overcome the device increases as the stroke lengthens. The device provides an opposing force which the user must overcome, the force increasing with the length of the stroke of the user.
The present invention is believed advantageous over structures known in the art.